I knew you were trouble
by ABlaker
Summary: "Esta tristeza que arrastraba conmigo era solo mía, nadie lo sabía y aunque lo sospechaban nadie tenía una idea de lo que se pudiera tratar, así que a nadie le diría que todas las noches lloraba hasta quedarme dormida y que lo único que anhelaba era finalizar mis estudios para no tener que verla nunca más." *Pov Tori* Song-fic


**Hola... **Soy yo de nuevo. Traigo una historia que se me ocurrio mientras veia el video de esta cancion. Esto es un Song-fic, el primero que hago, asi que si te gusta te agradeceria que me dijeras :D

Aclaracion: Los personajes no son mios, ni Victorious tampoco. La cancion es de **Taylor Swift** y se llama **I knew you were trouble**, yo recomendaria que la escuchen y mas que nada vean el video, explica muy bien todo.

Advertencia: Contenido ChicaxChica, escenas poco graficas aunque un poco acaloradas. Espero que lo disfruten. AB

* * *

**I knew you were trouble.**

Mi corazón latía demasiado rápido, el oxígeno no parecía suficiente, tenía la garganta seca y unas ganas terribles y casi incontenibles de llorar. Apoye las manos en aquel lavabo y me mire por un largo minuto en el espejo, no podía controlarme, tenía que salir corriendo de aquí o haría algo verdaderamente estúpido. Entonces el sonido de la puerta abriéndose me saco de mi trance emocional y abriendo el grifo del lavabo, lave violentamente mi rostro.

-Tori… ¿Estas bien?- Hablo una suave e inocente voz tras de mí.

-No te preocupes Cat, estoy bien- Mentí, mientras buscaba una toalla para secar mi rostro.

-No me lo parece, llevas más de 15 minutos en el baño- Apoyo su mano en mi hombro mientras yo secaba enérgicamente mi rostro.

-Descuida, creo que no me cayó bien la comida- Volví a mentir.

Se hizo un largo silencio mientras alejaba la toalla de mi rostro y ponía la sonrisa más fingida que me salió.

-Hay que regresar a la mesa- Sugerí. –No me siento bien, me disculpare e iré a casa- Sonreía falsamente.

Cat me miro tratando de descifrar lo oculto en mis palabras, de encontrar la mínima señal de que le estaba mintiendo, pero mi actuación fue mejor. –De acuerdo- Sonrió.

Respire profundamente y salí del baño siguiendo a Cat hasta la mesa donde se encontraban todos nuestros amigos, al llegar todos se miraban en silencio, todos parecían incomodos, Cat y yo nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos lugares.

-¿Estas bien Tori?- Pregunto André cuando me senté junto a él.

-No, creo que la comida me hizo daño, será mejor irme a casa- Tome mis cosas despacio ante la mirada de todos.

- ¿Segura? ¿No puedes quedarte un rato más?- Hablo Robbie del otro lado de la mesa.

-No lo creo- Susurre algo cortante.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?- Hablo Beck y sentí como comenzaban a arder de nuevo mis ojos.

-Descuida, cogeré un taxi, disfruten la cena- Me puse de pie cuando alguien me cogió de la muñeca, aquel tacto quemaba, como si aquel anillo hubiera encendido una calefacción y el calor se había vuelto insoportable.

-Vega… yo…- Pero le interrumpí.

-Estaré bien Jade- Mis ojos comenzaron a nublarse, empezaría a llorar en cualquier segundo, lo sentía. –Debo ir a casa- Le sonreí falsamente y ella dudo en soltarme, pero al final lo hizo. Entonces salí de prisa de aquel fino restaurant, mis ojos me traicionaron cuando cruce el umbral y las lágrimas se hicieron incontenibles, estaba muriendo por dentro.

**-FLASH BACK-**

_-Es aquí Trina, detente- Susurre mientras mi hermana detenía el auto cerca del aparcamiento de uno de los restaurantes más caros de todo Hollywood. –Este es el lugar que dijo Beck- Mientras el botones abría la puerta._

_-¿Segura que no quieres que te acompañe?- Trina hablo bastante insinuosa. –Ahí adentro está lleno de gente refinada y famosa- Dijo tratando de quitarse el cinturón._

_-No, mis amigos fueron específicos, la cena está pagada para mí y no te invitaron, así que adiós Trina- Dije cerrándole la puerta._

_Comencé a alejarme de auto antes de que Trina pensara otro argumento para quedarse. _

_Cuando entre a aquel lugar, quede realmente impresionada, todo era tan elegante, tan refinado, que por un segundo creí confundirme de sitio. Después me guiaron a la mesa donde ya estaban todos y solo faltaba yo._

_-Siempre retrasada Vega- Fanfarroneo Jade mirándome de reojo._

_-Siempre tan molesta Jade- Dije burlona tratando de ocultar mi sonrisa._

_-Ñeeeee- Hizo ese molesto sonido que tanto me encantaba._

_-Aquí Tori- Andre señalo un lugar en medio de él y Jade. No dude en sentarme._

_-Bueno chicos, hoy es un día importante para mi así que conseguí reservación en este lugar con ayuda de unos amigos para que ustedes fueran parte de lo que sucederá- Hablo Beck que estaba sentado a un costado de Jade._

_-¿Eso qué quiere decir? ¿Acaso nos tienes una sorpresa?- Hablo Robbie entusiasmado._

_-A mí me encantan las sorpresas- Dijo una sonriente Cat._

_-Algo así, pero antes quiero que cenemos, dejare la sorpresa para el final- Dijo sonriendo y miro de reojo a Jade._

_-Yey- Dijo Cat levantando las cejas en un gesto infantil, yo sonreí._

_A continuación desfilo frente a nuestros ojos una cantidad considerable y exquisita de alimentos, que enserio disfrute, no había punto de comparación con los alimentos que comía a diario. Cuando todos terminamos de comer y nos miramos satisfechos, Beck hablo._

_-¿Qué tal la comida?- Nos miró con satisfacción orgulloso del lugar a donde nos había traído._

_-Sin duda lo mejor que he comido en la vida- Hablo Andre tocando con la palma su estómago._

_-A sido increíble- Hablo Robbie antes de que Andre terminara de hablar._

_-Genial, me alegra que les guste, porque ahora quiero hacerlos parte de lo más importante que hare en mi vida- Hablo poniéndose serio, podía jurar que hasta lo vi algo nervioso. –Son mis mejores amigos, hemos compartido muchos momentos, buenos y malos momentos- Sonrió recordando y todos sonreímos mientras afirmábamos. –Pero ahora estamos a punto de graduarnos, estamos a una semana de que todo concluya y me parece el momento adecuado para lo que estoy a punto de hacer- Bajo las manos y comenzó como a frotarlas en su pantalón, un claro signo de nerviosismo._

_-¿Nos darás la sorpresa?- Hablo Cat entusiasmada._

_-Si- Hablo decidido. Luego volteo a mirar directamente a Jade. –Jade… tu y yo hemos pasado por tantas cosas y me he dado cuenta que nuestro amor siempre a salido adelante- Ella lo miro algo confundida y yo comencé a sentir una extraña presión en el pecho. –A nuestra manera en particular nos queremos, y es ahora que me doy cuenta que solo quiero estar contigo, con nadie más – Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse, podía imaginarme lo que venía y sabía que no era nada bueno para mí. – Te amo tanto y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo –Entonces saco una pequeña cajita de su saco._

_-Cielos, un anillo- Hablo Cat sonriendo ampliamente._

_-Beck…- Jade lo miro en una especie de estado de shock, con un rostro inexpresivo y un tanto asustado._

_-Quiero que te cases conmigo, por favor… Cásate conmigo- Hablo serio sosteniendo firmemente aquel anillo que ahora se asomaba de la cajita._

_Yo estaba en un completo estado de shock, esto no podía estar pasándome, tenía tanto miedo a la respuesta de Jade, tenía tanto miedo de que todo fuera una…_

_-Beck esto… somos demasiado jóvenes- Hablo algo dudosa. Jade West estaba dudando, estaba pensándolo y la sola idea comenzaba a hacerme daño._

_-Lo sé, esto es solo para asegurarnos un futuro, este anillo en tu dedo significara que estas comprometida conmigo, que me amas y que tendremos una vida juntos- Hablo serio, como si temiera su rechazo y aunque Beck era mi amigo, yo anhelaba en lo más profundo de mi, que Jade lo rechazara._

_Ella miro el anillo una vez más antes de sonreír levemente.-Esto es… genial- Podía percibir la duda en sus palabras._

_-¿Eso quiere decir si?- Pregunto Beck._

_Ella lo miro un segundo que me despedazo el corazón. –Si…- Susurro apenas, pero con aquel susurro me había hecho polvo. Acababa de romperme el corazón._

_Me puse de pie y disculpándome me fui al baño, no podía permanecer un segundo más en aquella mesa, yo no podía compartir esa alegría, no podía porque amaba a Jade con todas mis fuerzas y se acababa de romper mi corazón._

**-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-**

Al llegar a casa llore, llore como si me hubieran declarado sentencia de muerte, aunque en realidad me sentía muerta, me sentía herida, me sentía humillada, me sentía hecha polvo.

-Patética- Me susurre a mí misma mientras me hundía en las almohadas. –Eras diversión, nunca fuiste nada mas- Continúe diciéndome. –Ella quería usarte y tú lo permitiste, fuiste su juguete- Cada palabra que me decía parecía encajar perfectamente en nuestra historia y eso me hacía daño, Jade me hacía daño, Jade siempre me hizo daño.

Los siguientes días, pase de largo, no le dirigí la palabra a Jade aunque ella me buscara, siempre encontraba la excusa perfecta aunque eso no significaba que no doliera. Para mi suerte ni Andre, ni Robbie, ni Cat hablaban del tema, y Beck, curiosamente también me pasaba de largo y eso se lo agradecía. Mi última semana en Hollywood Art fui completamente zombie, no experimente ninguna alegría aun cuando me escogieron para abrir el show de graduación, ninguna alegría cuando me ofrecieron una buena oportunidad musical, ninguna cuando me declararon la mejor en mi clase de actuación, todo lo que había en mí, era tristeza, cada vez que veía pasar a Jade y la evitaba los pocos pedazos que quedaban de mí, se rompían aún más, y aunque intentara odiarla, en el fondo cada uno de esos pedacitos la amaba. Esta tristeza que arrastraba conmigo era solo mía, nadie lo sabía y aunque lo sospechaban nadie tenía una idea de lo que se pudiera tratar, así que a nadie le diría que todas las noches lloraba hasta quedarme dormida y que lo único que anhelaba era finalizar mis estudios para no tener que verla nunca más.

Tuve una brillante idea el día de mi graduación, tenía la canción perfecta que expresaba toda la miseria que había quedado de mí, todo aquel fingido odio hacía cierta chica de tez blanca, iba a cantar lo que había quedado de mí. La graduación era por la noche así que me tome toda la mañana para relajarme, mi madre preocupada por mi estado y tratando de ayudarme me acompaño a comprar un vestido que si bien necesitaba no me había tomado el tiempo de comprar.

Mi madre insistió una y muchas veces en que le dijera que sucedía conmigo y mi respuesta siempre fue la misma _"Me da nostalgia la despedida"_ pero a quien engaño, ella es mi madre.

Cuando llego la noche para mi sorpresa no me encontraba nerviosa, aun cuando estaba en camerinos no expresaba ninguna emoción, y aunque todos estaban preocupados les asegure que podría hacerlo, que necesitaba hacerlo.

-Enserio Tori, si no estás bien no me parece buena idea que salgas a cantar frente a todo el mundo- Hablo un Andre muy preocupado.

-Estoy bien, necesito hacer esto- Susurre poniendo algo de rubor en mis mejillas.

-Espera Tori…- Quito el maquillaje de mis manos, las cogió suavemente y se puso frente a mí. –Mírame…- Exigió y lo hice. –Yo sé que esta pregunta debe de tenerte fastidiada, pero soy tu amigo, me preocupas y porque te quiero es que te pregunto ¿Qué sucede contigo?- Pregunto afligido.

Lo mire en silencio un segundo. –Lo siento Andre, pronto estaré bien- Asegure.

-¿Crees que con eso puedo quedarme tranquilo? Te he observado Tori, ¿Acaso crees que nadie nota tus ojeras por las mañanas? Es claro que te pasas la noche llorando, tu actitud desanimada, tu inexpresión, tu maldita frialdad, ¿Dónde quedo la Tori cálida?- Hablo algo enfadado.

-Lo prometo Andre, cuando termine la actuación yo misma te lo explicare- Y le dedique la más sincera de mis sonrisas y la única en la última semana.

Él se quedó quieto y callado un segundo. –Una cosa más… ¿Esto tiene que ver con Beck y Jade?- Pregunto serio.

Yo calle, no podía decirle nada, cualquier cosa me delataría antes de tiempo.

El entendió. -¿Con cuál de los dos? ¿Es Jade? ¿O Beck? –Me miraba profundamente.

-Lo entenderás con la canción- Y fue mi última palabra antes de retomar mi maquillaje.

El no quedo conforme, lo vi en su mirada.

El momento había llegado, le gritaría al mundo mi historia con Jade, les diría como me siento y después me marcharía.

-Es el momento- Hablo Lane. -¿Estas lista?- Hablo algo preocupado.

-Como nunca lo he estado- Susurre tomando aire cuando el telón se levantó.

_I think_

**(Pienso)**

_I think when it's all over_

**(Pienso que cuando todo termina)**

_It just comes back and flashes, you know?_

**(Simplemente vuelve y fantaseas, ¿sabes?)**

Mi voz comenzó a sonar en medio de la obscuridad y el sonido de una guitarra, no estaba cantando, yo solo… solo estaba hablando.

_It's like a kaleidoscope of memories_

**(Es como un caleidoscopio de recuerdos)**

_It just all comes back_

**(Todo simplemente vuelve)**

_But she never does._

**(Pero ella nunca lo hace)**

Entonces en medio de mi voz la recordé.

**-FLASHBACK-**

_-Tú sabes que no te odio- Dijo Jade apenas en susurros._

_-Entonces tienes un mínimo aprecio por mí- Dije alegre._

_Ella giro el rostro mirando hacia los casilleros._

_-Yo no lo diría así- Bajo la vista evitando la mía._

_-No entiendo- Estaba confundida._

_-Tu sabes… eres buena- Dio un sorbo a su café. –Te he dicho que eres bonita- Apenas y levanto la vista chocando con la mía. Yo sonreí y la mire con ternura. –Deberías lanzarte de unas escaleras y estarás mejor- Y con la misma se marchó dejándome confundida de nuevo._

**-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-**

Fruncí el seño y continúe con mi dialogo.

_I think part of me knew the second_

**(Pienso que parte de mi supo en el segundo)**

_I saw her that this would happen_

**(Que la vi, que esto sucedería)**

**-FLASHBACK-**

_-Te bese, ¿Hay algo mal con eso?- Ella hablaba tan tranquila._

_-Por supuesto que si- Dije histérica. –Hay muchas cosas mal con eso-_

_-¿No quieres que vuelva a hacerlo?- Hablo tranquila._

_-¿ESTAS LOCA?- Estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso._

_-¿Quieres o no?- Pidió como si estuviera perdiendo la paciencia._

_-Jadeeee…- Hable avergonzada y no pude decir más porque de nuevo sus labios aprisionaron los míos ahogando cualquier intento de protesta._

**-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-**

_It's no really anything she said_

**(En realidad, no es nada de lo que dijo)**

_Or anything she did_

**(Ni nada de lo que hizo)**

_It was the feeling that came along whit it_

**(Fue el sentimiento que trajo con ella)**

**-FLASHBACK-**

_-Espera…- Susurre empujándola despacio sin poner demasiada fuerza._

_-¿Qué?- Pregunto algo enfadada._

_-No sé si deberíamos…- Hable avergonzada. –Yo nunca… con nadie- Susurre más avergonzada con las mejillas encendidas. Ella me miro algo confundida._

_-¿Tienes miedo?- Pregunto más suave y con una mirada diferente, casi cálida. _

_Yo solo asentí._

_Acaricio suavemente mi mejilla. –No te hare daño, llegaremos hasta donde tú quieras- Hablo suave y con ternura._

_Mi corazón comenzó a enloquecer de sobremanera. –Te quiero a ti- Susurre antes de besar de nuevo sus labios._

**-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-**

_And the crazy thing is_

**(Y lo loco de esto es)**

_I don't ever know if I'm gonna feel that way again_

**(No sé cuándo me voy a sentir así de nuevo)**

_But I don't know if I should_

**(No sé si debería)**

**-FLASHBACK-**

_-Basta Jade, me haces cosquillas- Mientras doblaba ambas piernas._

_Ella rio despacio mientras desdoblaba una de mis piernas y volvía a pasar la punta de la tijera por la planta de mi pie. –Solo un poco más Vega-._

_-No, se siente raro- Zafe mi pie de sus manos. Entonces ella se sentó de golpe en el sillón frente a mí y yo me quede acostada con mis piernas dobladas._

_-¿Sabes que quiero hacer?- Dijo abriendo lentamente mis piernas y pasando sobre mí._

_-No Jade, eso no…- Dije un poco asustada al sentir su cuerpo sobre el mío, su estómago rozando el mío, su frente chocando con la mía. –No podemos, Trina está arriba y podrá descubrirnos- Dije avergonzada._

_-No hagas ruido, aunque sea casi imposible- Mientras deslizaba su mano por mi estómago._

_-No Jade- Trate de empujar un poco antes de sentir sus labios sobre los míos y su mano colarse en mi pantalón._

**-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-**

_I knew her world moved to fast_

**(Sabía que su mundo se movía demasiado rápido)**

_And burned too bright_

**(Y quema demaciado brillante)**

_But I just thought_

**(Pero yo solo pensé)**

**-FLASHBACK-**

_-Jade, quiero preguntarte algo- Hable algo tímida._

_-¿Qué?- Contesto secamente._

_-¿Tu… quieres a… a… a Beck?- Termine apenas la pregunta y ella se apartó de la computadora y me encaro._

_-Tú y yo no podemos hablar de Beck- Dijo fría y seria. -¿Entiendes?-_

_Yo me quede en silencio. -¿Por qué?- Pregunte incrédula._

_-Porque no, cada vez que hablemos él te dolerá, ¿ya?- Tenia el ceño fruncido._

_-Me refiero a que… le estas siendo…- Pero no termine de hablar, su boca invadió la mía impidiendo cualquier acción de mi parte._

**-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-**

Por un segundo creí que no podría continuar, pero lo hice.

_How can the devil are pulling you towards someone who look_

**(¿Cómo puede el diablo estar adelante tuyo como alguien que luce)**

_So much like an angel when she smiles at you?_

**(Tanto como un ángel cuando te sonríe?)**

**-FLASHBACK-**

_-Espera… espera…- Mi voz sonó entrecortada, mientras tomaba su mano._

_-¿Qué?- Fue más un susurro._

_-Más despacio… un poco… más despacio- Entonces el movimiento de su mano, de sus dedos en mi fue más lento, más suave, más tierno. Me abrace a su blanca espalda mientras arqueaba la mía._

_-¿Te gusta?- Susurro pegando su frente a la mía, clavando la más intensa de sus miradas en mí._

_Yo afirme, más preocupada por respirar. En sus labios se encontró la más hermosa de sus sonrisas, esa sonrisa triunfante y encantadora y yo tuve que besarla mientras el movimiento de su mano, sus caderas, poco a poco me volvía loca._

**-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-**

_Maybe she knew that when she saw me_

**(Quizás ella sabía eso cuando me vio)**

_I guess I just lost my balance_

**(Supongo que perdi mi equilibrio)**

**-FLASHBACK-**

_-¿Quieres explicarme que rayo fue lo de halla afuera?- Bufe enfada entrando a la bodega del conserje._

_-Eres tu quien debe explicarme, ¿Qué rayos hacías con ese chico?- Hablo enfadada._

_Levante las cejas antes de hablar. -¿El qué? Estaba siendo amable.- Dije algo enfadada._

_-Te estaba invitando a salir- Hablo claramente molesta y con obviedad._

_-¿Y si así fuera qué?- Pregunté retadora. –Estoy libre-._

_-No- Fue clara y concisa. –No puedes-._

_-¿Por qué?- _

_-Porque eres mía Vega, porque estás conmigo, porque estás aquí- Y cogió con poca delicadeza mi mano y la llevo a su pecho. –Por eso no quiero que lo hagas-._

_Me quede sin palabras viendo mi mano en su pecho, sintiendo el golpeteo de su corazón, y algo hizo clic dentro de mí, Jade estaba celosa, eso tenía que ser. Entonces me acerque a ella y la bese, la bese sin importar si alguien entraba y nos veía, la bese porque sentí la necesidad y si no lo hacía moriría…_

**-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-**

_I think that the worst part of it all wasn't losing her_

**(Pienso que la peor parte de todo no fue perderla a ella)**

_It was losing me_

**(Fue perderme a mi)**

Entonces las luces del escenario se encendieron, pude divisor una gran audiencia y mucha gente aplaudiendo cuando comenzó a sonar la música, era momento de cantar, de terminar con lo que me quemaba el interior.

_Once upon time _

**(Erase una vez)**

_A few mistakes ago _

**(Hace un par de errores atrás)**

_I was in your sights _

**(Estaba en tu mira)**

_You got me alone _

**(Me tuviste sola)**

_You found me _

**(Me encontraste)**

_You found me _

**(Me encontraste)**

_You bound me_

**(Me obligaste)**

**-FLASHBACK-**

_Ella entro empujando la puerta y con enfado se sentó en el sillón._

_-Hey… ¿Qué sucede?- Pregunte a la obviedad de su enfado._

_-Dejame en paz Vega- Pidió realmente enfadada._

_-Si hubieras querido estar en paz no hubieras venido- Conteste con lógica, a lo que ella pareció enfadarle más, se puso de pie y estaba dispuesta a marcharse, sin embargo la alcance antes de llegar a la puerta y cogiéndola del brazo la detuve. –Jade… Lo siento- Dije tras haberme maldecido mentalmente._

_-Déjame Vega, tienes razón, debería estar sola- Trato de zafarse de mi agarre._

_-No Jade, no te vayas- Pedí sosteniendo un poco más fuerte._

_Ella continúo dándome la espalda un rato más, luego comencé a escuchar sollozos y de último se soltó a llorar. Yo no sabía que hacer así qué le solté el brazo y la abrace mientras ella me rodeaba con sus brazos._

_-No me dejes- Pidió entre sollozos apretándose a mí._

_-Nunca lo haría…- _

**-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-**

_I guess you didn't care _

**(Supongo que no te importaba) **

_And I guess I liked that _

**(Y supongo que me gustaba de esa forma) **

_And when I fell hard _

**(Y cuando me vine abajo)**

_You took a step back _

**(Diste un paso atrás) **

_Without me, without me, without me_

**(Sin mi, sin mi, sin mi)**

Mientras cantaba parecía que estaba invocando todos sus recuerdos, aquellos que disfrute, aquellos que me hicieron daño. Comencé a sentir coraje, esta canción llevaba los sentimientos a flor de piel. Sabía que Jade estaba en el público, lo sentía.

_And she's long gone _

**(Y ella ya no está)**

_When she's next to me _

**(Cuando ella está a mi lado)**

_And I realize the blame is on me_

**(Y me doy cuenta, que la culpa es mía)**

**-FLASHBACK-**

_-Jade, tengo que decirte algo- Dije decidida._

_-¿Es importante?- Pregunto desde el hueco de mi cuello. _

_Me mordí ligeramente el labio inferior. –Lo es- Susurre apenas, pero alcanzo a escucharlo._

_-Dime…-Se apartó de mi cuello y clavo su vista en mí._

_Yo tome una larga respiración antes de hablar. –Tengo que decirte que… que…- Pero las palabras se negaban a salir._

_-¿Qué?- Dijo algo impaciente._

_-Yo…- Tome una larga bocanada de aire y me aventure. –Te amo- Susurre mirando sus labios._

_-¿Y?- Pregunto como si o hubiera dicho cualquier cosa._

_-Y… y nada, solo quería que lo supieras- Me sentí un poco decepcionada, pero siendo franca, era normal, yo no podía esperar nada mas de Jade._

_-Si eso era todo, bésame- Pidió._

_Y no lo dude, la bese desesperadamente._

**-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-**

Apreté el micrófono, mis ojos comenzaban a arderme, pero no me iba a detener.

_Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

**(Porque sabía que serías un problema cuando entraste)**

_So shame on me now _

**(Así que es mi culpa ahora)**

_Flew me to places I'd never been _

**(Me llevaste a lugares en los que nunca había estado)**

_So you put me down _

**(Me humillaste) **

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

**(Sabía que serías un problema cuando entraste)**

_So shame on me now _

**(Así que es mi culpa ahora)**

_Flew me to places I'd never been _

**(Me llevaste a lugares en los que nunca había estado)**

_Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground _

**(Ahora estoy tirada en el suelo frío y duro)**

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble _

**(Oh, oh, problema, problema, problema)**

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

**(Oh, oh, problema, problema, problema)**

**-FLASHBACK-**

_Hice la cabeza hacia atrás, se arqueaba mi espalda y no podía evitarlo. Podía sentir su lengua en mi abdomen, sus dientes, su respiración._

_-Oh Jade…- Gemí en voz alta. Me sentía mareada, eso bien podía deberse al alcohol que había bebido esta noche. –Aquí… Aquí es peligroso- Entre gemidos pude hablar._

_Ella dejo lo que hacía por un segundo. –Es momento de que hagas algo peligroso- Y volvió a posarse en mi piel, esta vez sentí como levemente descendía mi pantalón y le daba espacio a su mano para colarse en mi intimidad._

_-Alguien… podría vernos- Mordí levemente mi mano tratando de ahogar mis gemidos._

_-Nadie lo hará, los vidrios son polarizados- Y entonces encontré sus ojos, su mirada. Sabía lo que me pedía con esa mirada, lo sabía perfectamente bien._

_-Te amo- Susurre antes de posar mis labios en los suyos y comenzar a mover mi cadera al ritmo de sus dedos._

**-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-**

Sacudí mi cabeza apartando esos recuerdos, y en medio de esos efectos de luces mis ojos se inundaron dejando escapar la primera lágrima.

_No apologies _

**(Sin disculpas)**

_She'll never see you cry _

**(Ella nunca te verá llorar)**

_Pretend she doesn't know _

**(Finge que no sabe)**

_That she's the reason why _

**(Que ella es la razón porque)**

_You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning_

**(Te estas ahogando, te ahogas, te ahogas)**

**-FLASHBACK-**

_Podia mirarla perfectamente bien desde aquí. Ella esta acostada en la cama mirando al techo, no tenia blusa y su piel blanca estaba al descubierto, yo estaba sentada en un sillón que se encontraba en un rincón de la habitación de Jade, todo el lugar estaba semi obscuro y algo tenebroso, solo alumbraba una lamparita. Estaba enfadada, habíamos tenido una discusión, y habíamos terminado así. Ella miraba el techo y yo la miraba a ella. Y pensar que todo era culpa mia por hablar de Beck, ella tenia razón, siempre que hablábamos de el, yo terminaba herida._

_Lentamente me puse de pie y con paso indeciso me acerque a ella. Al estar frente, Jade se sentó mirándome algo confundida, yo me acerque mas y poniéndome a horcadas sobre sus piernas._

_-Lo siento- Susurre algo triste. Ella solo me miro. –No volveremos a hablar de el- Ella me sonrió de lado y luego me beso, puso sus manos en mi espalda y me saco la blusa._

_-Eres tan tonta- Susurro volviendo sus labios a los mios._

**-FIN DEL FLASHBACK- **

_And I heard you moved on _

**(Y escuche que pasaste)**

_From whispers on the street _

**(De los susurros de la calle)**

_A new notch in your belt _

**(Una más de tu colección)**

_Is all I'll ever be _

**(Es todo lo que soy)**

_And now I see, now I see, now I see_

**(Y ahora lo veo, ahora lo veo, ahora lo veo)**

Otra lagrima rodo por mis ojos, otra que nadie noto, las luces, la música, el escenario, nadie sabía con cuanto sentimiento lo estaba cantando.

_She was long gone _

**(Ella ya no estaba)**

_When she met me _

**(Cuando me conoció)**

_And I realize the joke is on me_

**(Y me di cuenta que la broma es sobre mi)**

**-FLASHBACK-**

_-¿Ya leíste mi obra?- Pregunte ilusionada._

_-No la termine, es demasiado cursi- Dijo indiferente._

_-¿Y eso qué? A mí me pareció linda- Dije algo enfadada._

_-Es demasiado cursi, en el mundo hay muchas cosas cursis, no necesitan más- Dijo mientras detenía el coche._

_Baje la vista algo deprimida. _

_-Ven aquí- Pidio acercándome a ella y luego deposito un suave beso en mis labios. –Ahora baja que quiero bailar un poco- Exijio._

_-Jade…- La detuve antes de que se bajara. -¿Me quieres?- Pregunte sin rodeos._

_-No hagas preguntas estúpidas Vega- Y se bajo del auto._

**-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-**

_Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

**(Porque sabía que serías un problema cuando entraste)**

_So shame on me now _

**(Así que es mi culpa ahora)**

_Flew me to places I'd never been _

**(Me llevaste a lugares en los que nunca había estado)**

_So you put me down _

**(Me humillaste) **

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

**(Sabía que serías un problema cuando entraste)**

_So shame on me now _

**(Así que es mi culpa ahora)**

_Flew me to places I'd never been _

**(Me llevaste a lugares en los que nunca había estado)**

_Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground _

**(Ahora estoy tirada en el suelo frío y duro)**

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble _

**(Oh, oh, problema, problema, problema)**

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

**(Oh, oh, problema, problema, problema).**

Estaba cabreada, queria odiarla, todo seria mas facil si la odiara. Era mas que obvio que le hablaba a ella.

When your sadest fear comes creeping in

**(El miedo mas triste viene arrazando)**

_That you never loved me or his or anyone or anything _

**(Que nunca me amaste, ni a el, ni a nadie, ni a nada)**

Yeah

**-FLASHBACK-**

_-Quiero preguntarte algo que no termine en discusión- Hable segura._

_-Depende que sea- Hablo seria terminando de ponerse su blusa._

_-Es sobre… Beck- Finalice._

_-Ya hablamos de ello, y nunca termina bien- Dijo seria acercandoce a la cama. –Empiezo a creer que eres masoquista- Dijo cerca de mi rostro._

_-No quiero discutir, ni nada… es solo una pregunta- Dije arropando mi cuerpo desnudo con la sabana._

_-¿Qué es?- Comenzando a peinarse el cabello._

_-¿Quieres a Beck?- Pregunte segura._

_-Por supuesto, es mi novio- Senti un especie de golpe en el estomago._

_-Era todo- Dije bajando el rostro._

_Termino de arreglarse el cabello, me dio un rápido beso en los labios, y se marchó sin notar que lloraba._

**-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-**

_Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

**(Porque sabía que serías un problema cuando entraste)**

_So shame on me now _

**(Así que es mi culpa ahora)**

_Flew me to places I'd never been _

**(Me llevaste a lugares en los que nunca había estado)**

_So you put me down _

**(Me humillaste) **

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

**(Sabía que serías un problema cuando entraste)**

_So shame on me now _

**(Así que es mi culpa ahora)**

_Flew me to places I'd never been _

**(Me llevaste a lugares en los que nunca había estado)**

_Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground _

**(Ahora estoy tirada en el suelo frío y duro)**

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble _

**(Oh, oh, problema, problema, problema)**

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

**(Oh, oh, problema, problema, problema).**

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in _

**(Sabía que serías un problema cuando entraste)**

_Trouble, trouble, trouble _

**(Problema, problema, problema)**

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in _

**(Sabía que serías un problema cuando entraste)**

_Trouble, trouble, trouble _

**(Problema, problema, problema)**

Termine de cantar y la gente comenzó a aplaudir eufórica, todos estaban de pie, y yo me sentí libre por primera vez pude sonreír como no la había hecho un tiempo. Salí dando las gracias y regrese al camerino, todos me felicitaban, alagaban y decían lo impresionados que estaban con mi actuación. Al llegar un chico de tez obscura me esperaba.

-Fue tan real, casi pude sentirlo- Dijo Andre sonriéndome.

Yo le devolví la sonrisa. –De eso se trataba-

-No enserio… - Su sonrisa se borró.

Yo me quede en silencio y baje la vista.

-¿Cómo paso?- Pregunto acercándose. –Ten por seguro que jamás me lo imagine y mucho menos con Jade- Dijo tomando mis manos.

-Estoy hecha polvo- Susurre aguantándome las lágrimas.

-¿Te duele que se casen?- Pregunto incrédulo.

-Más que eso, me hice falsas ilusiones… no entiendes Andre, la amo- El me miro sorprendido.

-¿Enserio estás hablando de Jade West? ¿La violenta, gótica que te hace la vida miserable? ¿Esa?- Volvió a preguntar

-La misma- Dije levantando la vista. Nos quedamos en silencio un rato.

-Seguro estas hecha polvo, ven aquí- Me cogió la mano y me abrazo con fuerza. Sentí que comenzaría a llorar, estaba aguantándomelo cuando el sonido de alguien aclarándose la garganta rompió la magia del momento.

-¿Crees que soy tan detestable como dijiste en tu canción?- Jade estaba entrando al camerino y se recargo en la pared, tenía los brazos cruzados y el rostro derrotado.

Andre me soltó y me miro dudoso. –Yo creo que… iré a ver si… si está lloviendo en el coche- Y rascándose la cabeza desapareció.

-¿Qué haces aquí Jade?- Pregunte sin que ninguna se acercara.

-Tengo que hablar contigo, necesito hacerlo- Pidió.

-Olvídalo, no tengo nada que hablar contigo- Dije dándome la vuelta y comenzando a levantar mis cosas.

-Quizás tu no, pero yo tengo mucho que decir- Hablo serena, lo cual era raro en Jade.

-No me interesa Jade, no quiero escucharte- Me apresure a guardar todo.

-No me importa si lo quieres oír o no, yo solo lo diré una vez y vas a escucharlo- Dijo un poco más molesta. –Porque me jode toda esta cursilería barata, pero ahora mismo la necesito- Comenzó a caminar y temí que se me acercara. Aun así permanecí de espaldas. –Eres una completa tonta, si tan solo lo pensaras un poco te hubieras dado cuenta desde hace mucho de lo que yo siento por…- Pero la interrumpí antes de que continuara.

-No me interesa lo que sientas por Beck o por el mundo entero, me hiciste polvo, tantas veces diciéndote que te amaba, que para mí significabas mucho más que el sexo y esa mierda y a ti te importo poco- Dije encarándola, y me di cuenta que estaba bastante cerca para mi gusto.

-Escúchame quieres, sé que no merezco que lo hagas pero por favor, hazlo esta vez… por favor- Pude notar algo extraño en su voz, algo que nunca había escuchado.

-¿Por qué lo haría?- Pregunte con algo de frialdad.

-Porque eres Vega, y porque te interesara todo lo que tengo que decir- Dijo más tranquila, pero había algo cálido en su voz.

Yo dude un segundo. –Tienes un minuto- Dije frunciendo el ceño.

-No voy a casarme con Beck, ¿De acuerdo?- Levanto su mano mostrándome que no estaba el anillo.

-Yo vi cuando dijiste que si- Dije confundida.

-Lo hice… pero estaba confundida, y además, no quería rechazarlo frente a todos, creí que podría permanecer a su lado creyendo en un amor que hace tiempo no existe, fue un error haber vuelto la última vez, fue un error porque me acostumbre a él, por eso no podía dejarle- Hablo con toques de tristeza. –Hace mucho que mi corazón no es de Beck, así que deshice ese absurdo compromiso-

-De acuerdo, terminaron. Pero para mí eso no significa nada, no quiero ser nunca más tu plato de segunda mesa- Las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en mis ojos. –No otra vez-

-Escucha muy bien lo que diré Vega… estoy a punto de decirte que te amo y pedirte que seas mi novia, y más te vale estar preparada y tener una buena respuesta- Hablo seria y acercándose más a mí.

-¿Qué dijiste?- Mi cabeza no proceso aquella información.

-Eres tan tonta que nunca notaste que ese odio fingido no era más que para alejarte de mí, si tú estabas lejos yo no me enamoraría y si no hubieras insistido tanto, jamás habría sucedido todo esto. Pero sucedió, me enamoraste ¿Satisfecha?- Sonó bastante sincera.

-¿Cómo?... ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada?- Sentí una mejilla humedecerse.

-Porque moría de miedo, no quería ser diferente, no quería aceptarlo, no quería perderte, no lo entiendes aun- Sonaba entre molesta y triste.

-¿Qué hay de Beck?- Pregunte aun sin poder creer toda la información.

-Le he dicho todo, y aunque no lo tomo muy bien, sé que pronto lo entenderá. Lo nuestro no tenía ningún futuro- Volvió la vista a mis ojos. –Así que dime Tori ¿Aun puedes amarme?- Pregunto mirándome profundamente.

-Prometí una vez… que nunca te dejaría- Susurre con un hilo de voz.

-Entonces nunca lo hagas- Exigió mientras me cogía de la cintura y me besaba. Ni siquiera me detuve a pensar cuando mis labios se fundieron con los suyos. No sé cuánto duro, pero ella se alejó un poco de mí y hablo. –Creo que el minuto termino, ¿Pase la prueba?- Dijo sarcástica.

-Cállate y bésame otra vez- Y volví a besar sus labios como tanto lo había anhelado, tenía la esperanza de que todo irá bien, todo estaría bien si Jade permanecía a mi lado.

The end

* * *

Si te gusto, un review... ya casi termino el capitulo de **Screams of fear **asi que no se preocupen. Pero por fis... un review *Aunque sea chiquito*


End file.
